Various devices, such as flashlights and the like have been designed to utilize a relatively large, single battery unit for the generation of the electrical power required for the operation thereof. Applicant has provided herein a unique battery pack or power pack system for utilization in such a device, and has particularly illustrated his system in combination with an alarm or audio signal device which is self-contained and designed for protability. A normal audio device requires individual power packs which are utilized to transfer energy to individual bull-horn or other amplifying devices and these units are normally supplied as two piece units wherein the power pack is transported by the individual in some sort of packing or carrying type arrangement and the bull horn or amplifying or speaker device is remote therefrom but electrically connected to the supply.
With applicant's device, the entire apparatus of the invention is illustrated with a loudspeaking or amplifying type of unit, but the primary aspect of the unit is related to the battery or electrical power pack therefore which includes a plurality of individual battery elements which are joined together to provide a source of electrical energy. This battery pack is unique in its configuration and particularly in the structural elements thereof to maintain alignment through and of the individual batteries.
A primary advantage of applicant's battery pack system is to provide a unit wherein a plurality of readily available batteries may be interconnected and held in proper position for the generation of electrical power, and which, as a result, does not require a large single cell battery.
It is therefore an object of applicant's invention to provide an electrical energy power source package which consists of the means for interconnecting and holding pluralities of relatively small electrical sources for a combination thereof of a desired output.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide an electrical source package for easily transportable power systems such as amplifiers, bull horns and the like which includes means for positively holding a plurality of individual electrical sources in proper electrically connected position without the utilization of biasing means such as springs therefore.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a power pack unit which includes a first deformable plate having a plurality of electrically interconnecting members thereon to receive and make contact with one pole of a battery and having a second deformable plate on the opposite end thereof with a plurality of electrically connecting members arranged thereon to correspond with the first plate such that connection for series arrangement of batteries or power sources may be made between the plates and wherein the deformability of the plates allows for the proper positioning of the power sources therebetween such that no separate biasing members for maintaining electrical contact are required.
It is yet a further object of applicant's invention to provide a power pack or battery placement device for arranging a plurality of power storage units between a pair of plate members and wherein the connecting means between the plate members provides a means for holding the batteries or power sources from lateral movement such that the batteries are maintained in proper electrical relationship to one another.
It is yet a further object of applicant's invention to provide a power pack for systems requiring the same which includes the arrangement and placement of a plurality of individual power cells with means to join them electrically for the accumulation of the energy transmittable from each of the power cells.